Paintings and frames have been paired together for centuries as proper frame selection enhances the presentation and enjoyment of the artwork. A picture frame comprises a shaped molding and a rabbet into which the painting is inserted from the rear which semi-permanently mounts the artwork therein. For example, nails are often driven through the wooden stretcher bars of the canvas support into the frame. Alternatively, brackets may be used, one end of which is screwed into the frame and the other end overlies the reverse of the artwork and holds the artwork in place in the frame. Thus, it will be seen that removing a painting from its frame and replacing it with a new work is somewhat involved and opens up the possibility that the art may be damaged.
Another aspect to be considered when art is displayed is the desire of artists, collectors, museums or parents of children that paint may want to change or “swap out” paintings as new works are acquired or created
Plein air painting or painting out of doors from nature is well known and has been a technique long employed by artists since the beginnings of the Impressionist Movement. This practice continues today and many artists enjoy painting from nature. They may paint a study or the finished work out of doors. Often these artists are approached by customers who want to purchase the work directly from the artist on the spot. In these cases it would be advantageous for the artist to be able to supply the purchaser with a suitable frame at the time of sale.
In some cases the artist may want to paint with the canvas in place on the frame. Frames that are currently available do not provide any protection from paint dripping or splattering on to the frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved picture frame.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved picture frame and canvas combination.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame wherein the canvas may be easily removed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame and canvas combination such that the canvas is easily interchangeable.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame that is protected from paint spills when the artist paints with the canvas mounted on the frame.